Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
Mike , "Miggy", "Harbinger of Thor", | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Lyla, ; formerly , Flipside | Relatives = Tyler Stone (father, deceased) Conchata O'Hara (mother) Xina Kwan (wife) George O'Hara (step-father, deceased) Ty Stone (grandfather, deceased) Kron Stone (paternal half-brother) Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) Dana D'Angelo (fiancée, deceased) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, Newer York; formerly Babylon Towers, Nueva York. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Pronounced canine teeth (fangs), retractable talons on fingers and toes, spinerettes in forearms, red eyes following mutation. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former CEO of Alchemax | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Human mutated with arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, U.S.A., Earth-928 | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 365 | First2 = | Last = 2099: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Preface This Miguel O'Hara should not be confused with the Miguel O'Hara who has been active on Prime Marvel Universe. Origins Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Dia de los Muertos (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. Early Adventures Miguel even met Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211 A.D.. After Tyler Stone had his brother Gabe seriously beaten, Miguel went to confront Tyler at his home. His mother was there, and Miguel overheard that Stone was his real father. Miguel couldn't handle the idea and, after a fight with Dana, he left town for awhile with his ex-girlfriend, Xina. By the time Miguel and Xina returned to Nueva York, things had seriously changed. After Doom became President of the United States "by right of conquest", Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was named by Tyler to succeed him as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs, although Miguel didn't accept. Miguel's half-brother, Kron Stone, had been presumed death for months since an encounter with the Punisher. He survived by bonding with the lost Venom symbiote of the Heroic Age and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of SHIELD agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom was ousted from the White House, Tyler tried to return to Alchemax and claim his old job. Miguel refused to turn control of the company back over to Tyler, even after Tyler told him he was Miguel's father. Miguel surprised both his parents by admitting he had known for a while. As a Phalanx planetoid approached the Earth, Miguel was forced to deal with worldwide flooding and Atlantean uprisings. He also found out that his latest opponent, Goblin 2099, was allegedly his brother Gabriel. As mankind abandoned New York for the relative high ground of the Savage Land, Tyler Stone and Conchata O'Hara were among the casualties during the evacuation. When the Phalanx prepared to harvest the planet Earth through their scout, an innocent mutant kid named Nostromo, Spider-Man joined forces with Doom and Xina Kwan to stop them. Out of options, Miguel was ready to kill Nostromo and sever the link to the collective's invasion, but Doom used a Trojan virus at the last minute to destroy the Phalanx from within. Miggy could barely face Nostromo after that out of guilt for what he almost did. Manifest Destiny As 2099 drew to a close, Miguel relocated some human settlements back to the flooded New York, using bridges to travel between Uptown's high rises poking out from beneath the waves. Through Alchemax, Miguel went to work trying to restore civilization and regain the lost technologies of the last two cataclysms of the century. He and Xina were married, and they discovered that Conchata was alive while Gabriel had been framed by a shape changer and wasn't the Goblin. They successfully located Steve Rogers, in suspended animation again since the downfall of the Heroic Age. Having also located Mjolnir, Miguel worked with the Thor-empowered Captain America to restore order and prosperity to the world. When the Watcher alerted Earth's heroes to the Interdict barrier blocking them from the stars, Miguel and the others traveled out to destroy the barrier. The barrier fell with the sacrifice of Uatu, but Cap was sent hurtling through space with no hope of recovery. As his last act, he threw Mjolnir back towards his allies, and Miguel was surprised when he caught it. Although he was worthy to lift Mjolnir, Miguel did not transform while wielding its power. He eventually realized that meant he was to become a different kind of warrior and leader. Still, Miguel often used the hammer to solve arguments, offering anyone who disagreed with his leadership or plans for the future to lift the hammer if they thought they could. Under Miguel's guidance, the Great Restoration brought peace and prosperity back to mankind. By harnessing nanotechnology and metagene uplift programs, the people of Earth ended want and need, created a new race of transhuman guardians and explorers, and greatly extended the natural lifespan. By 3099, Miguel O'Hara had finally retired as acting chairman of Alchemax, turning the reigns over to a new generation. He received one last gift in his old age when Steve Rogers was once again found in suspended animation, adrift in space these last 1000 years. The two old friends commiserated over all that Miguel had accomplished. | Powers = O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, which is not a radioactive based as the original Spider-Man. * Superhuman Strength: O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. * Superhuman Agility: O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Endurance: O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Superhuman Telepathy: Miguel O'Hara's shown to be able to communicate with others on a telepathic level. The full limits of his telepathy has yet to be explored. However he's shown to easily communicate with others. It's believed that his telepathy is an extension of his spider sense, manifesting in a different way. * Superhuman Durability: O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. The flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. ** Longevity: Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Spinnerets: Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. | Abilities = O'Hara is a skilled and gifted geneticist. He is also formidable in hand to hand combat, despite the fact that he's had little formal training. He uses a special freestyle of fighting that allows him to make full use of his strength, speed, and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Optical Photosensitivity: Because of Miguel's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. * Speech Difficulty: As Spider-Man, Miguel has the use of fangs which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that Miguel hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. * Spinneret Blockage: If his spinnerets were to be blocked or held by something with sufficient strength, Miguel would be unable to spin webs. | Equipment = O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules, the only clothing he owned that could resist tearing from his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Miguel grew up Irish on his father's side (George O'Hara) and Mexican on his mom's side (Conchata O'Hara). The cultural roots of his biological father, Tyler Stone, have not been explored. * One of Miguel's password is "Lyla". * Miguel's "Web-Cape" may have been an adaption of the cape worn by Captain Spider. * Miguel’s costume, contrary to popular belief, was originally black, but appeared blue due to coloring errors. Later on, his costume stopped being described as black, and was instead changed to blue to avoid confusion. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Miguel_O%27Hara_(Terra-928) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Time Travelers Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Atheist Characters Category:Businesspeople